You Should Probably Stay
by flowerrrs25
Summary: Ross gets the surprise of his life. And he's not ready for it to end just yet. Raura. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I have no claim over Ross or Laura or Austin and Ally.

A/N: This was inspired by One Direction's _Change Your Ticket_ and if you haven't heard it, you should go listen to it. Right now.

Thank you to Frida and Laura for the inspiration and just being awesome people in general. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

><p>"Thank you London!" Ross yells, grinning from ear to ear as he wipes the sweat off of his forehead with his shirt. "You've been amazing, see you guys next time!"<p>

With that, he dances off the stage with the rest of the band, and they all grab bottles of cold water, quickly gulping them down. They had made plans to go out afterwards but when he takes his phone out of his pocket, he sees that he has texts from her.

_Skype date tonight? _

And another one, sent five minutes after the first.

_I'm already wet. _

Well. He is definitely not going out.

"You guys ready to party tonight?" Ryland asks, and the rest of the band enthusiastically confirms. He, however, shakes his head, immediately inviting a flurry of protests from his bandmates.

"I'm not feeling that great," he lies easily, pressing his fingers to his temples as if he has a headache. "We're here for two more nights, I'll come out tomorrow."

They grumble but finally agree, and he heads to his hotel room while everyone else talks about where they want to go that night.

He texts her back while he's in the cab.

_I'll be there in ten. _

_Get naked for me. _

They'd been circling each other for years, edging closer to the line separating them as friends and…something else, more times than he can count. It _finally_ happened though, right after the cast's annual reunion, almost eight years after they had met. They'd had it at her place and he had stayed behind after Raini and Calum had left and somehow, two hours and four drinks later, they'd found themselves curled up on her couch, making out like two teenagers.

And even though they'd been together ever since, no one knows. No one. Not even their families, their friends, their parents. He tells himself it's easier to make sure what they have is real when it's just the two of them, but if he's being honest, it's been real since he was fifteen years old. And he's pretty sure she feels the same way, if the way she looks at him when she thinks he won't notice is any indication. In any case, they're not ready for the inevitable fall out of their still new relationship going public, from the media, their families, and their friends, so for now, it's just them.

Ross is inside the elevator heading up to his room now, his body thrumming with arousal and anticipation. It had been almost three weeks since they had last seen each other in person, and while online or phone sex was not nearly as satisfying as having her body writhing underneath his, it was better than nothing.

He opens the door with his key card and sets down his guitar before turning on the lights. He takes a few steps further into the room and his jaw literally drops as his eyes fall on what is currently laying on his bed.

It's her. She's actually in his room. On the bed. And he's not looking at her through a computer screen.

She's dressed in some elaborate looking lace up corset thing that looks incredibly complicated but he's absolutely positive he will have no trouble taking off of her, her hair long and wild, eye makeup smoky and lips red. Her breasts look like they're ready to escape from the confines of their black lace prison, straining against the tight fabric every time she takes a breath. She looks like the dirtiest version of an Elizabethan painting that he's ever seen.

Oh. And she's not wearing underwear.

"Holy fucking shit," he breathes, unable to move from his position at the doorway to the room. He immediately feels his pants getting tighter.

Laura smiles softly and turns her body, purposely flashing him her bare pussy as she makes herself more comfortable on the bed.

His dick goes from hard to feeling like it's about the break through the zipper on his jeans.

"So, I know you've always wanted to go to Verona, but Shakespeare was English, after all. And this outfit might not be very uh, historically accurate," she says, gesturing to her body with a slight flush on her cheeks. "But I was hoping I might be your Juliet tonight."

Ross gapes at her and wonders for about the millionth time what he did to get this lucky. "Holy fucking shit," he repeats, his head still spinning at the fact that's she's actually there in his room. "What...how...did you...when did you..._Juliet_?" he asks stupidly, then shakes his head as if to clear it. "I mean, _Laura_, we were going to _Skype_?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Change of plans?" she offers, then grins at him. "So, Romeo, are you going to take your pants off or what?"

"_Fuck_ yes."

He rips his shirt off and shoves his pants and boxers to the floor in record time before practically leaping onto the bed to join her.

"I'm sorry I'm so sweaty. You look insanely hot," he whispers, looking down at her after covering her body with his own, and then he kisses her.

She moans into his mouth the second his tongue touches hers and he takes the opportunity to kiss her even more deeply, as they taste each other for the first time in almost a month. He pulls back after a few minutes to press his lips to her neck, eliciting a pleased sigh from her as her body relaxes completely under his.

"I saw most of your show," she tells him, her breath hitching when he sucks softly at her pulse point. "You were amazing. So good."

His chest fills with satisfaction at her compliment and he pauses at her collarbone, biting down harshly before soothing the area with wet licks, as she releases a shaky breath, her small fingers digging into the skin of his broad shoulders. He continues his journey downwards after a moment, licking and sucking the tops of her breasts, and then he reaches the fabric of the corset.

He pulls back and looks at it questioningly. _How the fuck do you get this thing off?_

"Do you want me to help—" Laura starts, but then she lets out a surprised gasp as he roughly pulls the string holding it together, completely ripping it apart and releasing her heaving breasts from confinement, causing her to let out a startled gasp.

"_Dammit_ Ross, this thing was expen-"

"I don't give a _shit_," he growls, and then his mouth latches onto her nipple and he's pretty sure she doesn't care anymore either judging from the low groan that escapes from her mouth. He teases her nipple with his teeth, nibbling softly at the hard bud as his fingers wrap around her other breast. Laura clutches his head with her hand, her small fingers tangled in his sweat-dampened hair, holding him to her as she shudders underneath him. He buries his head in her chest as he brings both his large hands up to roughly squeeze her breasts around his face, sucking hard on the soft skin between them.

Ross pulls back to admire his work, her chest and neck now glistening, a beautiful, blotchy mess of pink and red that's sure to leave lasting marks. She doesn't seem to care and instead reciprocates, lifting her head to run her tongue up the salty column of his throat, sucking hard on his Adam's apple as her fingers lightly run over the dips and valleys of his muscular back.

Her hands shift forward to squeeze his defined biceps, then move further across his body as her delicate fingers circle slowly around his hard nipples. "Shit, Laura," he gasps, so she pinches and tugs on the hard, perfectly shaped buds with her mouth latched around his protruding collarbone, and his arms start to shake with the effort of holding himself above her.

"Want you...in me, want you," she mumbles, her arms now clasped around his neck as she tries to pull him down onto her. He's not having it though, and responds by flipping them over so she's sitting on top of him, and then he lifts her hips and slams her down on his cock in one fluid motion.

She _screams_ at the sudden intrusion and he lets out a loud groan, the feeling of finally being surrounded by her tight, wet heat almost enough to make him cum instantly. "Ride me, fucking ride me," he chokes out, and she complies, her hands pressed to the hard planes of his abs as she carefully moves her hips up and down.

Ross lightly holds her hips, letting her slowly adjust to him, and stares up at her, mesmerized, her breasts bouncing tantalizingly with every movement and her eyes closed as she loses herself in pleasure. She starts moving a little faster and he helps her, gripping her hips tightly as he thrusts his own upward, hitting her even more deeply as she tosses her long hair over one shoulder.

"R-right there," Laura whimpers, so he angles himself to hit the same spot inside her again and again, removing one hand from its death grip on her hip to rub roughly at her clit, until she cums hard around his dick, her pussy clenching erratically as she shrieks his name. He's not close to done yet though, so he flips them back over while she's still cumming, and drives his cock into her at a feverish pace, using his extra weight to press her firmly into the mattress.

He wonders for a brief second if he's being too rough – she's so _small_ and he's still learning what she likes – but she's incredible, meeting his every thrust as her hips move up to join his, pushing him even deeper into her tight, wet heat. "Laur," he pants. "You feel so fucking good."

She lifts her head to suck hard on his neck in response and he almost cums right then, but he wants this to last as long as possible so he squeezes his eyes shut in an attempt to hold off his own release, before pulling out of her. She whimpers at the loss of him as he sits back on his knees, and he wraps his hands around her arms, pulling her up to join him.

"Turn over, Laur," Ross murmurs, when she's sitting up, and she obeys, turning with shaky limbs so she's on her hands and knees and he very nearly shoots his load at the sight of her perfect ass facing him. He scoots forward so his dick is pressed between the smooth globes of her ass, folding himself on top of her so his chest is pressed against her back. He licks a slow trail down the indentation of her spine, reveling in the salty-sweet taste that's a mixture of sweat and something he has come to realize is inherently _her_, and he watches in fascination as her ass quivers deliciously against him.

"R-Ross?" she whimpers.

"Almost, babe," he whispers, and then he hooks a brawny arm around her waist and lifts her entire lower body, her back still to his chest as he sits up, her knees on either side of his, and pushes himself inside her. They both moan at the new angle and he immediately begins moving her up and down on his dick, his arm tight around her slim waist, waiting for her reaction to tell him when he's found that spot inside her again. He thrusts into her a few more times and then he feels her pussy flutter around him as she lets out a startled gasp, and he knows where to angle himself.

He lifts his other hand to fist her thick hair between his fingers and pulls it up, causing her back to arch and allowing him to penetrate her even more deeply, ripping a scream from her throat. He begins to tremble with the effort of holding off his orgasm and she's babbling now, so far gone that there's nothing but an incoherent mixture of his name and _please_ spilling from her mouth as she desperately begs him for release.

"Touch yourself," he whispers in her ear, and she obeys, bringing her fingers to her swollen, sensitive clit and rubbing only a few times before she goes completely limp in his arms, her head lolling backwards onto his shoulder, and her pussy pulsating wildly around his cock as she lets out a deep, animalistic groan, a sound that he will forever commit to memory.

Ross lets go of her hair to roughly squeeze her breasts from behind, and then he flips her pliant body over again, her knees bent up on either side of his hips as pushes himself into her once more, only needing a few sloppy shoves into her still spasming pussy before he cums in an explosion that feels endless, so hard that black edges the corners of his vision and filling her already dripping pussy in thick streams until he can feel their combined juices begin to ooze out of her.

He collapses on top of her, still buried balls deep, her face pressed to his neck as they both breathe heavily, and he thinks he could stay like this, with her, forever. Her small body heaves under his and he slowly realizes that he must be crushing her and reluctantly pulls out of her sticky center, already missing her heavenly tightness.

Laura makes a disappointed sound at the loss of him and he shifts to her side, moving to wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him so he can rest his damp forehead against her own as she lets out a sigh of contentment.

"You are so good at that," she mumbles, completely sated, her eyes still closed, and he softly presses his lips to hers. "That was insane. And I don't know if I'll ever be able to walk again."

He laughs, moving back to bring the blanket at the end of the bed up to cover them, then holds her close, their legs tangling together as every single part of his body presses flush against hers. "I missed you," he whispers. "This was the best surprise ever."

"I got a couple of days off unexpectedly so I figured I might as well fly eight hours to see you in person instead of waiting eight hours to see you through a screen," she explains sleepily, her lips moving lazily at the base of his throat, sending shivers down his spine. "I have to leave tomorrow morning."

Ross immediately feels his spirits sinking at the thought of her leaving so soon. "Dude, that blows," he says in disappointment, lifting his hand to lightly run his fingers through her hair. He sighs. "But we have a ton of press to do here anyway before we leave for...Paris? I think? So I guess it would barely even matter."

Laura opens her eyes and pulls back to smile sadly at him. They had been apart longer than they had been together over the course of their short relationship and he wonders, not for the first time, whether she would be better off with someone who was actually _around_ to be her boyfriend.

"I missed you, Ross," she whispers, as if she can read his mind, her hand moving up to brush the hair off of his forehead. "It's been kind of sucky, keeping this a secret, plus the fact that we sometimes have to go for weeks without seeing each other, but I wouldn't trade you for the world."

His heart clenches as he wordlessly kisses her cheek and pulls her impossibly closer in response, burying his head in her neck and breathing her in as his eyes drift shut to the feeling of her warm skin pressed against his own.

* * *

><p>Ross wakes up when it's still dark outside to the sound of the shower running, and he groans in disappointment that they had slept through the entire night, missing the chance for a repeat of what had happened the previous evening. He sits up and runs a hand through his hair, leaning back against the pillows as he waits for her to come out of the bathroom. He only has to wait a few minutes before she emerges, fully dressed and ready to go, and as she smiles at him, he's suddenly overcome with the feeling that he <em>has<em> to get her to stay.

"Come get back in bed," he says pleadingly, and she turns to face him just as she's lifting her up her bag.

"You know I can't, Ross," Laura says. "Filming for my movie starts again tomorrow and besides, you guys have a ton of interviews and stuff today."

He shakes his head and stands up, completely naked but not caring in the slightest. "I don't care," he says, and walks towards her. "_Please_."

She looks at him helplessly, and he takes that as a cue to nudge her bag from her shoulder, letting it drop to the ground as he wraps his arms around her waist, holding her to him.

Ross moves his hands to the bottom of her shirt and lifts it up, and she automatically raises her arms so he can take it off of her. "I have to get back to work," she says weakly, as he presses his lips to her neck.

"Don't go," he mumbles, the light stubble on his face against her soft skin making her shiver. "I can't leave you. Let's just blow it all off."

Laura pulls back and stares at him incredulously. "Ross, are you insane? We can't do that."

"We need this, Laur," he says, his eyes serious. "It's been months since we got together and we've never even gone on a real date. Let's go be tourists and see everything in London that we've never gotten to see because we've always been working. It'll be easier to hide from people recognizing us here than back home."

She bites her lip uncertainly. "I want to, more than you know," she says. "But what are we supposed to tell people? We can't just disappear."

"We'll just text them and turn our phones off. Tell them that we needed to get away or that we're sick or some other shitty excuse and not to worry and they'll worry anyway but I don't give a _fuck_," he says, his lips now making their way down the curve of her shoulder as his fingers unhook the back of her bra. He pulls the straps down her arms and lets it drop to the floor.

"I don't know," she says, her breath hitching as he bends his head to place a lingering, wet kiss on her right nipple. "You know as well as I do how insanely strict film schedules are."

"Say you're really sick," Ross says, his fingers now tugging impatiently at the waistband of her leggings. He pulls them down along with her underwear in one swift movement. "You're an actress, use it."

"Ross..." she says unsurely. "These are our careers, we have responsibilities."

He pulls back a bit to look at her to see an unconvinced, anxious expression on her face.

Time to pull out the big guns. "We'll go to platform nine and three quarters."

Laura's eyes widen in excitement, all trace of nervousness gone, and he knows he has her. "Oh my god, I've always wanted to go and I've never gotten the chance," she says excitedly. "We're really doing this?"

He beams at her. "We're really doing this," he affirms. "Now let's take a shower and ditch this hotel room before the band wakes up."

"I already took a shower," Laura says, pointing to her still damp hair.

He shakes his head in mock disappointment. "You were very dirty last night. I think you need my help to clean up."

"Is that so?" she asks, eyes sparkling. "In that case, why don't you get the places I might have missed?"

Ross cups her ass with his hands and squeezes hard, causing her to squeal in surprise. He grins at her and she laughs. "I think I'll start right here."

* * *

><p>"Dude, I can't believe we're going to the British Museum," he exclaims. "The Rosetta Stone is in there! It was the key to figuring out what Hieroglyphics mean, did you know that?"<p>

She rolls her eyes. "Who doesn't know that?"

Ross laughs. "I love talking about this stuff with you. No one else cares about it. Which kind of sucks when we go on tour to all of these amazing places and they don't want to learn anything," he says, sulking a bit.

She smiles. "You've been like that since we were kids. It's one of my favorite things about you."

He smiles back at her as he takes her hand and interlaces their fingers.

They'd texted whoever needed to be contacted that they weren't going to be around for the next couple of days and then immediately turned their phones off before they blew up with questions and protests and pissed off siblings.

He feels guilty and he knows there will be hell to pay when he gets back, but she deserves a real date, a real vacation, and a normal relationship, even if just for a couple of days. They both do.

And now, standing outside a place they had both wanted to visit for forever, hand in hand with who he knows is the love of his life, he feels like he finally has it.

She starts to walk forward but he holds his ground and pulls her backwards a bit. She looks at him questioningly.

"You look so pretty, Laura," he says. "Did I tell you that yet?"

She walks towards him and runs her hands over his shoulders over the soft fabric of his light grey shirt. "You look very nice too," she says, blushing. "Have I ever told you I love it when you wear v necks?"

He gives her a crooked smile and presses a soft kiss to her cheek. "Yes."

"I'm just happy you finally realized what looks good on you," she teases.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asks, frowning.

She holds up a hand and starts counting off with her fingers. "Those shirts with the random holes in them, your rhinestone phase, the super tight tank tops, the middle part, the jean jacket with the fur collar, the bandanas, the ponytail, the-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," he interrupts, laughing. "I made a lot of mistakes. At least I learned from them."

"Yes," she says, and he watches amused, as she unsubtly scans his body, her eyes lingering on his defined arms. She clears her throat and licks her lips. "Yes, you certainly did."

He raises an eyebrow at her when she finally looks at his face and she flushes at having been caught. "Oh, shut up, Ross," she scoffs. "Like I haven't noticed that you've been checking out my ass for like, ten years. Let's go in."

"I didn't even know you ten years ago," he points out, and she rolls her eyes.

"_Whatever_."

He holds back a grin and instead nods and wraps his arm around her waist as they head in. She leans into him and he lowers his hand to quickly squeeze her ass, rewarded by a squeal from her. He bends his head so his lips brush her ear. "I'm just glad I finally get to touch."

"_Ross_!" she hisses, and he winces when she slaps his chest with the back of her hand. "We're in _public_."

"Sorry," he says, grinning, not sounding apologetic at all.

* * *

><p>They spend the entire day at the museum hand in hand, taking turns to force each other to walk away from each exhibit. He could probably spend an entire week in here and still not get bored and he suspects Laura feels the same way.<p>

They're evenly matched, he thinks. They're so different but then again so similar and he can't imagine anyone else that would challenge him the way she does. He pauses and looks at her.

Laura's wearing a strapless floral sundress, her hair dark and cascading in loose waves halfway down her back, and her face is free of makeup. She notices him looking at her and raises an eyebrow questioningly but he shakes his head at her, telling her that it's nothing. She gives him a small smile and then returns to the exhibit. She looks casual, and happy, and like she doesn't have a worry in the world, and he decides right then that she deserves to look like that all the time and that he wants to do everything he can to make that happen.

Ross squeezes her hand. "Hey, let's get out of here," he says. "I want to take you out to dinner. For the first time ever."

Her smile makes his breath catch.

* * *

><p>"No way," Laura says excitedly. "We're eating <em>here<em>?"

"I might have used a few record label connections," Ross admits sheepishly. "But I thought it was worth it."

"Ooh, you're so faaamous," she teases, and he blushes.

They're at the London Eye, the famous Ferris wheel with glass capsules that allow passengers a view of the entire city, which is now sparkling under the cover of darkness.

They step into their private capsule, which has been set with a small table and a candlelit dinner for two, complete with a chilled bottle of wine.

She giggles when she sees it. _Giggles_. "You're so _sappy_," she says.

He rolls his eyes. Of course he would have the one girlfriend in the world that isn't swooning at his feet for this.

"You're not supposed to laugh, dude," he whines. "You're supposed to start tearing up and going on about how I'm the best boyfriend ever." He thinks for a moment. "And then maybe start offering me sexual favors in gratitude."

Laura sits down at the table and beckons him to join her. "You're the best boyfriend ever," she says in monotone, then sniffles dramatically, as if she's about to start crying.

Ross bites his lip to keep from laughing. "What about the sexual favors part?" he asks.

"Oh, that might still happen," she says nonchalantly, taking a sip of her water, and he chokes.

"I love you and you're the best girlfriend ever," he says emotionally, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes.

They look at each other and start laughing and he thinks this might be one of the best days of his entire life.

"Hey Laur," he says quietly, when they stop laughing.

"Yeah, Ross?"

"Do you like it?" he asks, suddenly nervous for a reason he can't explain.

Her eyes soften and she takes his hand across the table. "I like it."

* * *

><p>One almost full circle of the wheel later, they both sit back in their chairs, full and completely satisfied. "That was so good," he groans.<p>

She nods in agreement and then lifts her head. "Hey, we're close to the bottom, don't we have to get off?"

"We're on for two revolutions," he tells her. "I figured we wouldn't really be able to look outside much while we were eating."

Sure enough, the capsule passes the bottom uninterrupted and soon they find themselves above the city again. He watches her as she stands up and walks to look out the glass, admiring his own private view for a moment.

He moves to stand behind her after a couple of minutes and bringing his arms up on either side of her, effectively trapping her against the glass wall. She leans backwards into his warm chest and sighs as he presses his lips to the top of her head. They stand there for a few moments, silent, just taking in the view and each other.

Laura leans forward a little and he thinks she's going to walk to the other side but then she subtly pushes her ass against him, making his dick go from semi hard to rock status in a matter of moments. He opens his mouth to ask her what the hell she's doing but then she does it again, much more purposefully this time.

He lets out a low moan. "Laura, what-"

Again.

Shit.

He swallows thickly as she grabs his hand and places it low on her stomach, and then presses herself closer to the glass so their actions won't look like more than a couple standing too close together for any observers in adjacent capsules.

"Make me cum, Ross," she whispers. "Right now."

Well. Who is he to argue?

He starts slow, by rubbing small circles on her belly through the thin material of her dress as she continues to grind her ass into him. "More," she demands. "We're almost to the bottom."

He bends his head to suck on her neck as his fingers travel lower, now rubbing her center through her dress and as far as he can tell, no panties.

"No underwear?" he mumbles, his lips hot against her skin. "You are so fucking dirty. Have you been like this all day?"

"Mmm," she mumbles, her breathing getting heavier and her body slumping further back into his.

Ross looks up to see that they're close to the bottom. He increases his pace, this fingers rubbing roughly, relentlessly, against the small bundle of nerves, and then she lets out a low groan, going boneless in his arms as she cums, hard, and he wraps his other arm around her waist to hold her upright.

They stand there panting, his hands now splayed across her stomach, and not a minute later, the door to the capsule opens and a man in a suit is smiling anxiously at them. "Was everything to your liking, Mr. Lynch?"

They jump apart and she immediately blushes, his own ears turning red as he realizes how close they had been to getting caught. "Yeah, man, it was great. Thank you so much for doing this last minute."

He grabs her hand and they quickly rush outside, waiting until they cross a decent distance before they burst out laughing.

He eyes her dress suspiciously. "You really haven't had underwear on all day?"

She shakes her head and winks at him. "Nope."

He smirks. "I had no idea you were this kinky."

"Me either," she says, and puts her hands over her blushing face. "Oh god. You bring out the worst in me."

He steps in front of her and uncovers her face, bringing her hands down to her sides as he wraps his arms around her. "Or the best," he murmurs, before he bends her into a dizzying kiss in the middle of the crowded walkway, not caring in the least who sees them or what anyone might think.

"Hotel. Bed," she says against his mouth. "Now."

Ross pulls back and takes her hand, and they make their way quickly through the crowd. Their hotel is only a few blocks away so they decide to walk, or more like half run, their need for each other suddenly skyrocketing.

They're only a minute away from the hotel when he spots it on the side of the road. A red London phone booth. It's mostly shrouded by the shadow from the nearby alley and as far as he can tell, the street is completely deserted.

He grabs her hand and pulls her toward it.

Laura looks at him in confusion. "Ross, the hotel, the bed, is literally right _there_, and you want to make a phone call?"

He pushes her into it and closes the door behind them.

"I'm not making a phone call. I can't wait that long," he groans, and then he kisses her, slamming her against the side of the glass booth. "I'm gonna fuck you right here, right now."

He pulls back and drags his lips down her neck, swiping his wet tongue across the length of her collarbone. "What are you doing?" she hisses. "Literally _anyone_ could see what we're doing."

"Then we'll have to be fast," is his only response, and he proceeds to unzip his jeans and push down his boxers, just enough to reveal his cock.

"Look how fucking hard you made me with your little stunt back there," he growls, grabbing her small hand and placing it on his dick. "Finish what you started, you little tease."

He moans as she strokes him, but it's not enough. He needs to be inside her. Now.

Ross steps forward to cup her ass and he lifts her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he pushes her back into the wall. "Lift up your dress," he orders, and she does, letting it fall over his dick so they're somewhat covered – as if their activities wouldn't be obvious to anyone passing by.

He reaches a hand around to her front, letting his long fingers lightly brush against her center, and she hisses, still swollen and sensitive from a few minutes ago. "You just came and you're fucking dripping again," he grunts. "You can't get enough of my dick, can you?"

He pushes forward so just the tip of his cock is inside her and she writhes around him, her hands pulling at his hair. "What are you waiting for?" Laura practically sobs, her legs tightening around his waist as she tries to pull him closer.

"Look how fucking filthy you are, Laura," he whispers, leaning his forehead against hers, his hot breath mingling with her own. "We're in _public_, where anyone could see me fucking the shit out of you and you're practically begging for my cock."

"I don't care," she groans, throwing her head back. "Just fuck me."

He plunges himself into her, burying himself to the hilt, and she moans so loudly that he moves one of his hands to cover her mouth.

"You have to be quiet," he hisses.

He pounds into her, her body moving up against the glass with every thrust, only to come back down when he pulls out. He moves his hand from her mouth back to her ass, cupping the firm globes roughly and causing her to moan loudly again. He gives her a warning look so she leans forward to bite the junction of his neck and shoulder in a semi successful attempt to stay quiet and he increases his pace, his dick hitting her in continuous, deep shoves, until he feels the walls of her pussy contracting wildly around him.

He sloppily pushes into her a couple more times but he's so far gone that he can't hold on any longer and cums hard, slamming himself into her as she squeezes her legs around his waist, her feet against his ass, pushing him even deeper inside her as he empties himself into her wildly contracting pussy.

The booth is silent except for the mixed sounds of their heavy breathing, and he's even in a little disbelief at what they had just done.

Laura stirs in his arms. "Did we really just—"

"Yeah."

She puts her head back on his shoulder and he tightens his hold on her. "Wow."

"Wow."

* * *

><p>The next day, he takes her to platform nine and three quarters, as promised, and he's rewarded with her on her knees, sucking him into oblivion in the back of a black cab, his fingers tangled in his hair as she gives him the best blowjob of his life.<p>

When she sits back up, the cabbie gives them a sideways, knowing look through the rear view mirror, but he's too busy shoving his tongue down her throat to notice.

The rest of the day passes in a blur and before he knows it, they're back at the hotel room, and she's packing up her things for her flight that leaves early the next morning.

"This was the best weekend of my life," Ross says, laying back on the bed as he watches her gather her clothes. She reaches up on her tiptoes to grab a black, lacy thong from the top of the window frame and he smirks as he remembers how it got there.

"You got your cock sucked in the back of a cab and fucked me in a London phone booth," Laura replies wryly, raising an eyebrow at him. "It better have been the best weekend of your life."

He laughs. "And we got to see the British museum and the London Eye and platform nine and three quarters and a bunch of other stuff," he counters. "We need to have a weekend like this when we go back home."

She stops what she's doing and stares at him. "How?" she asks quietly.

He stands up, a serious look his face, and walks over to her. "What if we told people?" he asks, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Are you sure?" she asks, her eyes downcast.

Ross gently cups her cheeks and tilts her head up.

"I'm positive," he promises. "Fuck everyone who doesn't like us to hell. This weekend was incredible. I want to have a million more weekends like this with you. Back at home, and wherever the hell else we want to go. And we can't do that unless we go public."

Laura gives him a small smile. "Do you think we'll be able to get through it in one piece? There's your fans, the press, our families..."

"I know we will," he says, his eyes fierce. "It's you, Laura, and it always has been. Nothing else matters."

The smile she gives him lights her entire face. "How should we do it?"

"Can we get caught making out somewhere inappropriate?" he mumbles, his lips now against her neck.

She pulls back and swats his arm. "No," she scolds. "We're going to tell our families first and then tell our fans. In ways that don't involve making out."

"But it would be so—" he nibbles at her collarbone, "—_satisfying_."

Laura sighs and tilts her head back. He will never get tired of her, her skin, her taste, he realizes, as he kisses his way up the column of her throat. "And my parents would hate you. They like you as of right now. Don't ruin—"

Ross finishes the end of her sentence by kissing her, his arms tightly wrapping around her waist as she stands up on her tiptoes to press herself to him. "Fine," he mumbles. "We'll do it your way. But now, can I please have sex with my super hot secret girlfriend one more time?"

She smiles against his lips. "Yes. And be as inappropriate as you want."

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! This was the result of me listening to One Direction for multiple hours on repeat and I hope it wasn't too bad...I kinda like this one.<p> 


End file.
